parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure. *(SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song & Title Card) *Narrator: And Now, It's Time for SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure!, Today, Patchy the Pirate is Gonna Tell The Kids The Story! *Patchy the Pirate: Oh!, Hi, Kids!, I'm Patchy the Pirate!, and This is My Parrot, Potty! *Potty the Pirate: (Squawks), Hello, Kids! *Patchy the Pirate: Today, I'm Gonna Tell The Story About SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure!, Right, Potty?, Potty? *Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), I Have A Book, Patchy!, Here You Go! *Patchy the Pirate: Thank You, Potty! *Potty the Pirate: (Squawks), You're Welcome! *Patchy the Pirate: Let's See!, (Reading) SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure!, By Stephen Hillenburg!, and Narrated by Me, Patchy the Pirate!, Well, and Now, It's Time for The Story Convent! *(Patchy the Pirate opens the book) *Patchy the Pirate: (Reading) Once Upon A Time, Bikini Bottom Lives Under The Sea!, One Day, SpongeBob's House Lives Under The Sea, Too!, His Name Was SpongeBob SquarePants! *SpongeBob: Hello!, Good Morning, Bikini Bottom!, Oh!, Hi!, My Name is SpongeBob!, Today, Me, My Friends, and All The Cartoon Characters are Putting Up A Big Music Show in My Backyard!, What Do You Think, Gary? *Gary: (Meows) *SpongeBob: Yeah!, I Think So, Too! *(Doorbell rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Sounds Like Somebody's at My Door! *(Door opens at Patrick) *Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Hi, Patrick!, Glad You Could Come, Again! *Patrick: Thanks, Buddy! *SpongeBob: Come On In! *Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob!, Are You Excited About Our Big Music Show? *SpongeBob: Oh, Yeah!, I Can't Wait to Be in Our Music Show! *Patrick: This is Gonna Be Fun! *(Doorbell rings) *Patrick: Oh!, SpongeBob!, I Wonder Who Else is at The Door! *SpongeBob: Ooh!, Let's See Who Else is Here! *Patrick: Coming! *(Door opens at SpongeBob's Friends) *SpongeBob: Hello, Everyone! *Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob's Friends! *SpongeBob's Friends: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *SpongeBob: It's So Good To See You, Again! *Mr. Krabs: Thanks, Me Boy! *Patrick: Come On In! *Squidward: Boy!, We Can't Wait to Be in The Music Show! *SpongeBob: I Know!, Right?, It's Gonna Be Great! *(Doorbell rings) *SpongeBob: Hey!, Someone Else is Here! *Patrick: Let's See! *(Door opens at The Rugrats and Arthur Characters) *SpongeBob: Hey, Look! *Patrick: It's The Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Rugrats and Arthur Characters: Hi, SpongeBob and Patrick! *Tommy: Hey, SpongeBob!, We Can't Wait to Be in Your Music Show! *D.W.: I Agree With Tommy! *SpongeBob: That's Awesome to Hear, Tommy!, Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *SpongeBob: Hey!, More Guests! *Patrick: Who's Here? *(Door opens at The Nickelodeon Characters) *SpongeBob: (Gasps) Look, Patrick!, It's The Nickelodeon Characters! *Patrick: Hi, Nickelodeon Characters! *Nickelodeon Characters: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Lincoln Loud: Thank You for Inviting Us, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: You're Welcome, Lincoln!, Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *Patrick: Oh!, Someone Else is Here! *SpongeBob: Who Could That Be? *(Door opens at The Nick Jr. Characters) *Patrick: It's The Nick Jr. Characters! *SpongeBob: Howdy, Nick Jr. Characters! *Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, SpongeBob and Patrick! *Dora: We Can't Wait to Be in Your Music Show, SpongeBob! *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Thomas: I Agree With Dora and Blue! *SpongeBob: Very Awesome, Dora! *Patrick: Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, More Guests! *Patrick: Let's See Who It Is! *(Door opens at The PBS Kids Characters) *SpongeBob: Barnacles!, It's The PBS Kids Characters! *Patrick: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, SpongeBob and Patrick! *Elmo: Elmo Can't Wait to Be in Your Music Show, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Aw!, That's Very Nice, Elmo! *Patrick: Come On In! *Big Bird: Thanks, Patrick! *(Doorbell rings) *SpongeBob: Hey!, More Guests! *(Door opens at The Playhouse Disney Characters) *SpongeBob: Hey, Look!, It's The Playhouse Disney Characters! *Patrick: Hello, Playhouse Disney Characters! *Playhouse Disney Characters: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Mickey Mouse: We Can't Wait to Hot Diggity Dog in Your Big Music Show, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Very Nice, Mickey!, Come On In! *Bear: Thanks, SpongeBob! *(Doorbell rings) *Patrick: Oh!, Coming! *SpongeBob: Who Could It Be? *(Door opens at The Pixar Characters) *SpongeBob: Oh, My Gosh!, Look!, It's The Pixar Characters! *Patrick: Hi, There, Pixar Characters! *Pixar Characters: Hi, SpongeBob and Patrick! *Woody: Hey, SpongeBob!, We Can't Wait to Be in Your Music Show! *SpongeBob: Thanks Alot, Woody! *Patrick: Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Our Last Guest is Here! *Patrick: Who Could It Be? *SpongeBob: I Don't Know, Patrick!, Let's See! *(Door opens at Alex Bratten) *SpongeBob: Hey, Look!, It's Alex Bratten! *Patrick: Hi, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Hey, SpongeBob and Patrick!, I Can't Wait to Sing in Your Show, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: That's Nice, Alex Bratten! *Patrick: Come On In! *Alex Bratten: Thanks, Patrick! *Sandy: That's Everyone! *Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob!, The Big Music Show is Today! *Plankton: We Need to Start Getting Ready! *SpongeBob: Oh!, Right!, The Big Music Show. (Gasps), The Big Music Show!, It's Today!, There's So Much to Do!, We Have to Build A Stage, We Have to Make Our Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We Need to Add A Rehearse..., I Don't Think We Can Get Everything Done in Time! *Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: Huh? *SpongeBob: Yeah!, How are We Going to Do These Things? *Patrick: Hey!, Unless, We Could Ask for Help! *SpongeBob: That's A Great Idea, Patrick! *Patrick: Will You Help Us Get Everything Ready for SpongeBob's Big Music Show? *Lincoln Loud: Sure, Patrick! *Mrs. Puff: We Can Help With Everything! *SpongeBob: You Will? *Lori Loud and Leni Loud: Yeah! *SpongeBob: Great!, This Calls for A Song! *(SpongeBob stands on his rug) *SpongeBob: Okay!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *SpongeBob: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Patrick: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Sandy: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Squidward: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Mr. Krabs: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Plankton: (Singing) A Day! *Mermaid Man: (Singing) A Day! *Barnacle Boy: (Singing) A Day! *SpongeBob: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"... *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) Show! *Patrick: Let's Go! *SpongeBob: (Singing) We're Having A Show Out in My Backyard! *Mr. Krabs: (Singing) All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Tommy and D.W.: (Singing) We Can Help With Getting Ready! *Arthur and Buster: (Singing) We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Binky: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *SpongeBob, Patrick, and SpongeBob's Friends: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) At The Show! *Nickelodeon Characters: Let's Get Ready! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Chattering) *SpongeBob: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Patrick and SpongeBob's Friends: (Singing) Today's The Day! *SpongeBob: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *SpongeBob: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *PBS Kids and Playhouse Disney Characters: (Singing) A Day! *SpongeBob: (Singing) A Day! *Pixar Characters and Alex Bratten: (Singing) A Day! *SpongeBob: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"... *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) Show! *Sanjay: SpongeBob!, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) He's Gotta Get Off of His PJs! *SpongeBob: What Should I Wear? *Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) He's Gotta Put On of His Clothes! *SpongeBob: I Know! *Craig: (Singing) We Invited The Neighbors! *Sanjay: (Singing) And Their Family! *Mailbox: With This Poster! *SwaySway: (Singing) To See The Show, of Show, of Shows! *Buhdeuce: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *Sanjay, Craig, SwaySway, and Buhdeuce: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) At The Show! *SpongeBob: Did You Guys Brush Your Teeth? *Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: Yeah! *SpongeBob: Hair Combed? *Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten: Yeah! Category:Article stubs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:2020 Category:Transcripts